


Your Lucky Night.

by Frenchpadfoot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Two Shot, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchpadfoot/pseuds/Frenchpadfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's fun to do around here?"<br/><b>*lewd, indecent grin*<b></b></b> "Me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Sirius exclaimed that Wednesday evening, turning the key in his bike for the fourth time to no avail. He ran his hand through his hair, an angry habit he had picked up over the years after spending way too much time with James fucking Potter. Where was the git anyway? Sirius had spent two days moving from one side of the country to the other for the idiot and he doesn't even fucking answer his calls when he needs him.  
He heaved a sigh and resigned himself to giving up for a while, and decided to check out the cafe across the street from where his bike had decided to be useless. He was new in the small town of Hogsmeade, and he felt distinctly out of place, like a fish out of water. It was very easy for Sirius to feel like this; he was usually the "odd" kid in everything he did. He didn’t mind, though, didn't care about what other people thought, and he didn't like being the same as everyone either. It was why he had decided to move to Hogsmeade with James (much to his mother's protests, which had also led to his being disowned) instead of going to Oxford like the rest of his family had.

Muttering ugly threats about what he'd do to James once he got ahold of him, he pushed the small cafe’s purple doors open with much more force than needed and heard them ricochet off the wall, causing everyone inside to turn their heads to look at him. Sirius ignored them and skimmed the place, not exactly certain what he was actually looking for; maybe someone who looked at least slightly interesting to keep him busy tonight. It wasn't all that full - it was a Wednesday evening after all - but there were two couples and a few girls sitting on a big table together, sneaking glances at Sirius and speaking in hushed voices. He threw a wink at the nearest one that caused her to blush deeply and sniggered to himself as the others giggled. _Boring,_ he thought dismissively.

Sirius’s eyes landed on the table furthest away from anyone else in the cafe, where a boy around his age in a grey jumper at least two sizes too big for him sat alone surrounded by scattered sheets of paper with his face buried in a large, thick book. He had a mop of sandy curls and large golden eyes magnified by black, thick rimmed glasses. His eyes seemed to dart across the page as he tilted his head, completely entranced by whatever it was he was reading. Sirius raised an eyebrow and a smirk flitted across his face. This could be interesting. The atmosphere in the cafe seemed to be a light, social one, yet this boy sitting in the corner was completely absorbed in his book and papers. Suddenly intrigued, Sirius made his way to the counter, greeting the barista with a polite smile and placing his order, Caffeine was strongly needed, especially at a time like this, when he was planning to either fluster the adorably dorky boy in the corner or find James and kill him. 

The barista slid his drink over the counter to him, and Sirius absently thanked him as he took a deep, appreciative sip. Not bad. Good to know there was somewhere decent within walking distance to fuel his caffeine addiction. He leaned against the counter casually as he eyed the corner where the boy was sitting. He had rearranged his papers, and was now scrawling intently on one as his gaze flashed from the book to his paper. Sirius straightened his leather jacket before pushing off the counter and heading for the table. Sirius wasn’t unaware of how he came off to strangers. The elegant, sleek black hair, the stormy grey eyes, the torn skinny jeans and the combat boots. He had worked on his bad boy image, and he was proud of the way it put others on edge sometimes, the way he could fluster almost anyone with a wink. He could already picture the delightful blush, the way the boy’s eyes would widen behind those glasses and the way he would stammer his response. Smirking even more, Sirius took another long swig of his drink as he reached the table, standing so that his shadow darkened the page the boy was writing on. The boy’s hand stilled for a moment, and his eyes darted up to see the source of the shadow blocking his light source. His eyes roved over Sirius for barely a moment before they dropped back to his paper, and Sirius’ jaw dropped. There had been no appreciation, no interest, hell, no _attention_ in that glance. It was like he didn’t exist, like he was barely important enough to hold a moment of the boy’s attention. Well, thought Sirius smugly, this was just going to make flustering him even more enjoyable.

He cleared his throat loudly as he placed a hand on the table, leaning over so that the wisps of hair he had tucked behind his ear drifted down by his cheek and the shadows illuminated his cheekbones. The boy glanced up again, his look questioning, and Sirius flashed him a quick grin. “Sirius Black.” The boy’s response was a mere furrow of eyebrows, almost looking offended that he was being disturbed while reading. Must be a hell of a good book, Sirius thought to himself. “Remus Lupin.” The boy muttered, and his eyes dropped back to the book. A scowl flitted across Sirius’ face, but he smoothed his expression into a grin he knew bordered on predatory and dropped into the chair beside the boy, moving it closer so that the arms of their chairs nudged then turning to face him. 

“So Lupin, it’s your lucky night. I’m new in town and need someone to show me around, show me the sights.” Remus glanced up, still looking utterly uninterested, and Sirius took advantage of the eye contact to lean forward slightly and let a smirk slide into his grin, then complete the devastation with a wink. “Tell me, what’s fun to do around here?” Remus seemed to hesitate for a moment, as if contemplating his answer, and his hair dropped into his face, covering his eyes. Then, without warning, he was out of his chair, leaning over Sirius, almost closing the distance between them as he leaned onto the arms of Sirius’ chair, forcing him against the back, Remus’ breath warm on his face. Gleaming golden eyes travelled the entire length of his body, slowly, tantalizingly, and Sirius felt himself shiver, his heart pounding and his face burning. Then the dark eyes locked onto Sirius’s own as a lewd, indecent grin split Remus’ face and he raised one long, thin eyebrow. “Me.” Before Sirius could say a word, Remus had tucked his papers and book into a stack in one smooth motion and swept out of the cafe, the door tinkling faintly behind him.

Sirius was stunned, his mouth opening and closing a few times, his mind floundering blankly for a response. He knew he was blushing deeply, could feel his cheeks blazing and his heart racing. He’s never been on this side before, but that grin, that _filthy grin_ and the way Remus’ eyes had _gleamed,_ the way his eyes had rover up and down and left him wordless... Sirius Black, left wordless, left blushing by a glasses-wearing boy who _reads_ in cafes. He shook his head, trying to clear the buzz Remus had left there. No, he **needed** to see Remus again, if just to soothe his wounded pride. _And,_ a tiny voice whispered in Sirius’ _head, any boy with a mouth like that on him, well…_

Sirius’ mind raced as he straightened in his chair, wiping the dazed expression from his face as he absently drained the cold dredges of his coffee. Reading in the back of cafes and humiliating Sirius Black, he definitely wouldn’t meet another like Remus. He got to his feet slowly, still thinking. The cafe wasn’t far, a three minute drive perhaps assuming his stupid bike would actually _run._ He’d be back, that’s all, he thought firmly as he pushed the door open, shivering in the slight chill. His mind was already turning to James’ imminent death and his cold walk home and his bike repairs, but when he turned into bed that night and closed his eyes, he could see narrowed golden eyes and light brown curls and that grin, those teeth and those lips and that _mouth._

“What’s fun to do around here?” “Me.” He cursed as he felt his face redden even at the memory, and he huffed as he turned to the other side, running a hand through his hair. _Well, we’ll just have to test that, won’t we, Remus Lupin?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter, sorry for the delay and thanks for the patience and the lovely messages on tumblr!

Sirius spent the entire week whining and pining over Remus, all in secret of course. James just wouldn’t _understand_ it and even if he did, what good could he do? The holidays were nearly over now, the frigid October air scattering crimson leaves across the sidewalks, making the streets of England even more appealing than usual. Sirius, however, had other things to worry about, like seeing Remus Lupin again. _Remus Lupin._ The mere thought of the boy made him shiver, the way the long curly locks had nestled on the top of his head, the warm feel of his breaths wafting across his face, the gleaming golden eyes. _Those eyes._ The way they bore so intensely into Sirius’ own, the eye contact that had seemed almost endless and timeless, the _challenge_ and _amusement_ in that smirk, that _lewd, indecent smirk._

Sirius had gone back every single evening, but the shadowy table in the corner had remained empty. Two weeks had gone by, classes were due to start soon, and Sirius had started losing faith that he’d ever see the boy again. Sure, it was a small town, but what did that mean to him when he couldn’t find one boy? He was starting to lose hope of ever seeing the God-like boy again. 

“Sirius, what the hell, mate?” James finally asked one Thursday night. It had been two weeks since the Remus encounter, and he and Sirius were walking the short distance from their flat to the small cafe. Sirius had visited the cafe every single day for the past fifteen days at precisely seven o’clock every evening, and James had had enough.

“What?” Sirius mumbled, trying to deflect the question. James didn’t usually go with him, but today would be the last day of the holiday and they had decided to spend it together, planning to go to a party after Sirius’ obsessive daily routine.

“What do you mean what? Why do you come here _every_ evening? Like, I get that they have good coffee, but surely it can’t be _that_ good!” James crinkled his nose, making his round glasses ride down the bridge of his nose.

“Ah trust me, mate, it’s _good._ ” Sirius said, his mind still on Remus. _I bet he has the smartest mouth_ , Sirius thought, a grin slowly spreading across his face as he remembered the smirk. Remus was definitely the type of sassy boy that always had a comeback, always had a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue.

“It better fucking be,” James muttered under his breath, the white shirt he wore contrasting sharply against his dark brown skin and small puffs of transparent white smoke blowing from his lips with each exhale.

They pushed the door open, hurrying into the comforting warmth of the cafe. It felt like the fortieth time that week to Sirius as the little bell _dinged_ over their heads, causing the only two patrons, who were seated nearest the door, to briefly turn their attention to them. Sirius’ eyes skimmed over the shop, trying to not be too obvious to James as he held his breath and looked for _**him.**_ He tried to ignore the disappointed drop of his stomach at the sight of the empty table in the corner and the lack of Remus throughout the shop. He sighed, turning to tell James they could just head to the party, when James gasped and nudged him. Sirius turned, confused, to see James’ eyes had widened and he looked awestruck.

“ _What?_ ” Sirius demanded, wondering if perhaps James had somehow spotted him and tracing his gaze. 

“Look. At. _Her._ ” James whispered in a dazed voice. Sirius turned his head again to where James was gaping and saw the source of a small commotion he had been ignoring. He could immediately pinpoint who James was referring to, of course. There was a short, curvy girl with dark red hair that was flying behind her as she advanced, shouting, on a thin, sallow-skinned and black-haired boy who, while practically cowering, had a resolute and stubborn expression. 

“Severus, I can’t _fucking_ believe you, after everything I told you about them you still went and put them over our friendship?” She snarled loudly. She seemed completely enraged, her face already tinged a light shade of red and slowly darkening to match her hair. 

The lanky boy, Severus, Sirius assumed, ran his thin fingers through his long, greasy hair, and there was a sneer on his face when he responded firmly. “You know what, though, Lily? They’re not exactly wrong, are they?”

She drew back, eyes wide, and for a moment she looked as though she had been slapped. Then she closed her eyes and breathed, a long, deep exhale, seemingly calm, and she _smiled._ Sirius felt himself take a step back, tugging the still starstruck James with him. He could feel when an explosion was imminent, and he thought of the evening last week when a teenager had been picking on a small trans woman who had been trying to quietly read a book. Sirius shivered at the memory. Lily had kind, sparkling green eyes and a lovely smile, but when she was angry her eyes were emerald blades and her words even sharper daggers and he could sense imminent danger now just as he had then.

Lily’s eyes snapped open, her smile still on her face. “Okay. This is how this will go.” Her voice was quiet and firm and _menacing_ in a way Sirius knew he could never face head on. “I _never_ want anything to do with you. Ever again. I gave you not one, not two, and not three chances either, I gave you about twenty of them, Severus but you _clearly_ don’t value our friendship at all.” The smile dropped from her face, and her eyes were gleaming dangerously, her dark red hair drifting towards her eyes. “You think a gang of homophobic racist people who call themselves ‘Death Eaters’ are more important than our fucking friendship of _thirteen years?_ Then I don’t want to know you. When you come to your senses, you can try to contact me again, but until then… Bye Severus.” Her voice had grown steadily louder and was ringing in the now almost deserted cafe. The only people inside were now the pair of them and Sirius and James, who were both watching the scene unfold in front of them, Sirius wary and concerned and James dazedly worshipful. 

Severus didn’t respond, his jaw working furiously and his expression mutinous. He swung his dark coat over his shoulder and made his way out, bumping shoulders roughly with James without turning back to acknowledge him.

There was a moment of thick, tense silence in the cafe, then James leaned over to Sirius, his eyes never leaving Lily’s furious glower as he whispered fervently, “I _definitely_ understand why you come here all the time.” Sirius scoffed and punched him the shoulder before darting over to where Lily’s eyes were still blazing.

Sirius hesitated for a moment before placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Her tense posture relaxed, and he saw the ire quickly doused from her eyes. “Hello, how can I help you today?” Lily asked brightly, her smile already charming as she spun around, Sirius ducking back to avoid the flying strands of dark red hair from whipping across his face.

“Oh, Sirius! I’m glad you came!” Lily’s eyes lit up in recognition and she let the cheerful facade drop, her shoulder slumping again and the smile sliding back into a scowl.

“Hey, you okay?” Sirius asked concernedly. She was silent for a long moment, twisting her hands together agitatedly.

“Mmm,” she nodded finally, a quick, jerky movement of her head, “it’s just Sev. He’s been a bit of a dick lately, hanging around with the wrong sorts and it isn’t as if I haven’t warned him about - but he’s, he’s gone too far, and his actions are just-” Her voice was shrill and to Sirius’ alarm, she was blinking too quickly, as if holding back tears. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s fine, it’s all right, okay? Are you on your break?” Sirius asked, earning a small nod from her. “Okay, I’m going to get us coffee, you can go and sit down with my friend James-” he hesitated, glancing back to see James still rooted to the spot next to the door, gazing dreamily at Lily, who blinked back at him, confused. He waved him over, sniggering when James stumbled in his haste to join them. “Lily, this is James, my best fr- my brother. Jimmy, this is Lily my… barista, I guess.

“Nice to meet you, Lily,” James said quickly as she shook his hand firmly. _What a dickhead,_ Sirius chuckled, shaking his head as he made his way to the till. 

Sirius rattled off his order of three random drinks from the specials board and paid Gideon, the ginger man working the register, smiling politely at him. He looked back to where James and Lily were sitting, smirking as he saw her toss her head in laughter at James’ wild gesturing. A soft smile slipped onto his face as he watched Lily’s eyes widen as James seemed to reach his punchline, and he could almost _feel_ James’ contentment when Lily punched him lightly in the shoulder as she laughed.

Sirius and Lily had developed a close friendship over the past few weeks. The first time he had gone in to order, his brooding disappointment probably evident on his face, she had immediately finished his order and, instead of handing it to him, had led him over to a table, calling over her shoulder that she would be taking a break. They had sat for almost an hour that day, chatting and exchanging stories, and he had found to his surprise that he had felt comfortable with her in a way he hadn’t felt with anyone new in a while. She had a patient, understanding way of talking that never came off as condescending, and she seemed to genuinely care, her bright green eyes compassionate and warm. And, Sirius thought with a grin, he definitely didn’t mind the way she could slash a man down with mere words and a flash of her eyes in seconds.

He looked from her to James again, at the way they grinned as they interrupted each other and the easy way they were leaning towards each other despite their having just met a few minutes ago. Lily seemed relaxed, a stark difference from the way she looked when she was being chatted up by the long string of men and women he’d seen chatting her up over the course of the last few weeks. Of course, he’d definitely seen her returning their advances with almost more gusto, but sometimes it seemed forced or automatic, not like the genuine enjoyment he noticed on her now. He let his gaze wander regretfully back to the empty corner table, and as he hoisted their tray and nodded at Gideon again, his resolve felt firmer. He _would_ find the boy here, he knew he would. And he’d keep coming back until he did.

\---

Sirius woke to a vibration drilling through his brain, and he groaned as he felt his phone buzz beneath his head, under his pillow. Cursing under his breath and not bothering to check who it was, he fumbled for the accept call button. “What?” he growled. “James, you didn’t fucking wake me up to fucking get coffee, I hate you.” Making a mental note to murder James later, he threw his sheets off. “Yes, I’ll fucking go, just stop talking.”

Sirius reluctantly sat up, his head still spinning and his mouth tasting like at least four rotting corpses were festering under his tongue. Why had he ever agreed to go to a party on a Sunday? Getting wasted the night before his first day of classes was right up there on his list of terrible, horrible, awful, bad life decisions, probably between befriending James, the top of the list, and taking 7 shots of Vodka then drinking a glass of wine, somewhere near the middle of his list as it had only led to temporary bodily and property damage.

He stumbled into a discarded pair of skinny jeans and threw on a black Led Zeppelin top he was pretty sure didn't have any visible stains then shrugged his black leather jacket on. He trudged down the stairs, eyes still closing as he yawned widely and pushed his hair out of his eyes. 

He was sure he had fallen asleep mid-stride at least 3 times on the way to the shop, and when he arrived and pushed the door open he groaned when the long queue snaked between the tables and almost reached where he was standing just inside the entrance. He pulled out his phone and busied himself with it, his throbbing head noticing absently that the line was moving more quickly than usual. Good they had an effective barista at the till during the rush before classes because he couldn't have handled a slow queue nursing a hangover threatening to send the room lurching like this one was. His headache spiked with the shrill tone of his phone, and he slammed his finger onto the answer button and jammed it angrily against his ear. 

"What do you want now?" Sirius snapped into the phone, then frowned. "What do you mean, where am I? I'm in the queue." Sirius' eyes narrowed and he looked up to the back of the shop where James was standing, his phone on his ear and grinning broadly. Sirius made a show of hanging up and turning back to his phone, and James was soon standing next to him in the queue. He was dressed neatly, his hair less wild than usual, and Sirius vaguely thought through the pounding headache that it wasn’t right to be this dressed up for the first day. 

“Mate, is that _my_ cologne?” Sirius grumbled, letting out a huff of annoyance.

“Real friends share?” James grinned cheekily.

“You’re lucky I have this stupid headache.” Sirius growled as he went back to scrolling through the pictures he was tagged in from the night before. He noticed one Peter had put up, and turned up his brightness the slightest bit to make out who its subjects were as he stepped up to the till.

“Two espressos, extra strong, please,” Sirius muttered at the person behind the till, not bothering to look up from his phone as he placed five pounds on the counter, “you can have the last pound.” 

He had hardly had time to sluggishly turn away when a low, sultry voice came from behind the counter. "Doesn't look like you quite have it in you at the moment to give me a good pound."  
Sirius' hungover, foggy mind took much too long to process the meaning behind this, but when it did his jaw dropped at the crude, frankly insulting audacity that sassy workers who- _wait hold on-_ Sirius thought, _that voice,_ no. His head snapped up so quickly he was sure his neck was at least cracked or broken, but he had other things to worry about now. 

A thin eyebrow raised over gold eyes that were gleaming with triumph and a mouth curled up into a smirk that was so _lewd_ that Sirius couldn't have stopped the thoughts that made his face blaze crimson even if he hadn't been thick and slow from the drinking overmath. Remus noticed, of course, and his smirk widened into a wicked grin, his eyes taunting and clearly telling Sirius he knew every single filthy thought running through his head right now and Sirius dazedly thought he might be staring at his lips but he wasn't sure because _there he is, after twelve entire years!_ It hadn't even been twelve weeks, of course, but he had taken to dignifiedly whining to himself about Remus every night, and it had never seemed dramatic enough to encompass the amount of desperation or embarrassment or _feeling_ Remus seemed to spark in him and _damn it Remus had won again._ His face was burning and Remus' tongue was just visible through his deep, throaty chuckle and his eyes sank so slowly down Sirius' body that he felt a shiver run through him. He could hear James’ voice at the back of his head urging him to think before he did something stupid, to wait before he tried to chat Remus up, but _I’ve done my waiting, James, twelve years of it._

“Y- you-” Sirius tried to say something but his mind was stammering with “give me a good pound” and the smirk wasn’t helping, the curve of those _lips_ \- he opened and closed his mouth a few times then snapped it shut, gathering himself. Sirius Black did not get flustered by adorable boys in enormous jumpers and Sirius Black did not blush. Sirius Black _made_ adorable boys in enormous jumpers blush. He steeled himself for a moment, then looked up to meet Remus’ gaze, his determined gaze almost faltering at the sight of Remus standing there with his _perfect_ smirk, the _fucker._

“Remus.” Sirius nodded, managing an answering smirk and hoping he looked more nonchalant than he felt. He cursed inwardly at the excitement he was sure was evident on his face because _it was Remus, he had found him._

“'Lo Sirius, lovely day, yeah?” Remus remarked casually, the smirk far more lewd than the situation warranted and every precise word sounding like a proposition. Sirius very deliberately did not shiver or let his smirk slip, but it was a close thing. 

“Mmm not as lovely as-” he began in a low tone, but was immediately cut off. 

“Oi, can you save the chit chat for later, some of us have places to be!" An older man standing in the queue behind him snapped irritatedly, wiping the smirk from Sirius’ face.

“Bye Sirius,” Remus _winked_ at him and turned to attend to the other customers as if he hadn’t just made Sirius’ heartbeat stutter to a halt because _that wink._ Sirius wasn't sure how this boy managed to undo every bit of the suaveness he had so long ago perfected.

“What was that about?” James asked, suddenly speaking up and startling Sirius, who had almost completely forgotten his presence there.

“What was what?” Sirius asked, still dazed as he took the tray from Gideon and muttered a distant thanks. _He had found Remus, Remus **worked** here and what did that mean what did he do now?_

_“That!”_ James repeated, motioning back to Remus when they walked to Sirius’ usual place, the shadowy corner table he had first spotted Remus at. Then James smirked in realization. “Wait, is he the one you’ve been swooning over?” 

“I do _not_ swoon.” Sirius protested dignifiedly, but he knew his argument was futile in the face of James' knowing smirk; Sirius knew he wouldn’t let this go. They took a seat at the table and Sirius took a carefully calculated risk and glanced towards the till, immediately dropping his eyes because Remus' smirk was even more knowing and his golden eyes were amused and heated somehow and what did Remus do to _him how did he get under his skin like this, that fucking smirk, that bastard._ Sirius looked back at James and noted with a glare that his smirk was amused as well.

“Mate, if it’s that deep why don’t you just go talk to him? Never been a problem for you before.” James waggled his eyebrows at him as he took a sip of his drink and sighed appreciatively. They'd both become quite the usual patrons at the small cafe as of late, and both had developed a slight addiction by now that only this place seemed to quench. Because of course it was the drinks that had them returning. Of course.

“I can’t,” Sirius muttered, “I’ve only seen him once before and both times I’ve practically made a fool out of myself."

“Well, at least you know where he works now," James said, and Sirius' eyes narrowed at the attempted nonchalance. "Maybe he’s uh… friends with Lily.” James finished too quickly.

It was Sirius’ turn to grin now. “Is _that_ why you came today?”

“N-no, 'course not. Shut up.” James looked away as he took another deep sip, and Sirius refrained a chuckle because who was he to laugh when he was far worse.  
“You could just _ask_ and I’d help…” Sirius trailed off. James threw him a calculating glance. 

“What would you want in return?”

“Let’s just say you’ll owe me one when I need it?” Sirius smirked innocently at him, and James looked contemplative. 

“And how would you help me?” James asked skeptically. 

“I’d put a word in about you, the good side, of course, and make her fall in love with you.” Sirius grinned.

“I’ll... think about it,” James said thoughtfully, then glanced at his wristwatch, “Finish up your drink, we have to go in a minute.” Between their conversation and Sirius' risked peeks at Remus, he had barely touched his drink, which was probably growing cold in front of him.

His eyes flickered up to where Remus was laughing with a client, the perfectly innocent young man at the moment and _those dimples._ “Why do we have to go now?” Sirius ignored James' chuckle at his whine, his eyes still fixed on where Remus' long, thin fingers sorted through the change with a precision that made his face redden and _how did Remus affect him like this?_

“I know he’s 'etherally exquisite' and you want to stare at him all day - I mean I would, too," James was staring mock-wistfully in Remus' direction when Sirius tore his gaze away to shoot him a poisonous death glare, and James grinned as he continued, "but we'll get dropped to Waitlist if we miss first class, you know that, mate." 

Sirius sighed heavily, draining his cup and setting it down with more force than necessary. "Yeah, I know..."

"We can always come back for lunch." James suggested, patting Sirius' shoulder as they got to their feet. "I know we said we'd have lunch at home so we could still get coffee every day, but once in awhile won't break the bank." Sirius nodded distractedly as he tossed the empty cup into the bin and made for the door, resisting the urge to glance at the till again until he reached the door. But Remus had gone back into the kitchens, and Sirius shrugged away his disappointment even as he strengthened his resolve. The next time he saw Remus, he would be his usual clever, charming, _composed_ self, Remus' smirk and eyes and mouth and general indecency be damned. 

\---

Classes seemed to drag that morning, the two hour syllabus explanation seeming to last at least two days. When they were finally dismissed, Sirius was exhausted, the hammering headache of the hangover slowly fading to be replaced with a bone-deep fatigue. 

"So, we going to The Three Broomsticks for lunch?" James tucked his papers into his bag as they strode outside, bracing against the crisp, chilly air. Sirius nodded and yawned widely as James shot him a speculative look. 

"What's the deal with this guy anyway?" James attempted to ask casually, but the question was loaded with genuine curiosity. 

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged, his answer careful, "he's just intriguing, I suppose." James raised a doubtful eyebrow, turning to face him as they walked. 

"He must've done something pretty special to catch your attention like this though, I haven't seen you have it this bad in a while." James ducked Sirius' weak blow and grinned. "Out with it, what did he do?" Sirius opened his mouth, and memories of their first encounter flew through his mind, Remus' smirk and his intense gaze travelling slowly up Sirius’ body and the low, heavy voice from that filthy smirk - and James laughed incredulously as Sirius felt his face burn in the cool breeze. 

"I _need_ to meet him." James laughed. "Anyone who can make you blush just in memory of an incident from _weeks_ ago, he's gotta be pretty good." Sirius shot him a glare even as he turned his thoughts back to the dimples that carved Remus' face every time he smiled or smirked or even when he spoke, the way they were just lightly _there._

"He does _not_ make me blush," Sirius said as the blush on his face became more evident. 

"Please." James scoffed. "When we see him you have to talk to him, and do more than just gaping." 

"Yeah, sure, that's up there on my to do list right after I swim with sharks," Sirius muttered, earning an eye roll from James as he shook his head and pushed past him, watching his sigh unfurl in the air in a cloud of white then dissolve into the frigid wind.

They were turning the corner towards the Three Broomsticks when James tugged on Sirius’ arm. "Alright then, let's make a deal. If Lily's there too, I'll talk to her if you talk to him." 

"Right... See, that would be a good idea if I had balls, which I apparently do not have, and if I knew he wasn't straight, which he probably is." 

"Oh come on, you can't be serious!" James waved dismissively at the automatic poisonous glare Sirius shot him, correcting himself carelessly as he continued "I mean, you can't be that _oblivious_ , he basically invited you to do him. For Pete's sake, Sirius, the worst thing he'll do is turn you down, which, let’s be honest will be pretty hard to do anyway." 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, pulling his sleeve from James’ grasp with a smirk. "One, he did not 'invite' me to do him and two, I'm flattered Jimmy, thanks." 

James shook his head with a grin as they turned the corner to where the Three Broomsticks was, and Sirius steeled himself as they approached the door, taking a deep breath. James clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly. "Look you'll have to do it at some point or you'll never know what happens."

Sirius sighed, his knuckles white as he wrapped them around the door handle, bracing himself. "Alright, let’s..." 

He pushed the door open, the bell jangling quietly like always, and Sirius' eyes skimmed the cafe like a ritual, his heart sinking at the apparent lack of sarcastic tawny-haired baristas with gleaming eyes and dirty smirks.

James clapped Sirius’ shoulder as he sighed heavily, his eyes already seeking out the ginger from behind the counter. "Lily's here, maybe she'll know where he is?" James murmured absentmindedly, watching with wide eyes as she flitted nimbly from machine to machine behind the counter, making people's drinks as she chatted to one of her coworkers, tossing her dark red hair as she laughed, green eyes gleaming in the dim lighting.

Sirius waited a moment, then snorted as James stood stiffly near the door, staring, enraptured. “Fine, I’ll go talk to her, you go save us a seat.” James opened his mouth to protest without tearing his eyes from where Lily was grinning at a small child Sirius vaguely remembered seeing around the cafe sometimes. Sirius cut him off, pushing him towards a table nearby and shooting him a reassuring grin. “I'll tell her to come sit with us, stop pouting."

Sirius waved her over as he approached the corner, and her grin widened as she bounded over to the till. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the pounder?”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and he was stammering indignantly before he registered the flush creeping into his cheeks. “What? I - I didn’t - I was just - who told you -”

Lily’s shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as she bit her lip. “Sirius, Sirius, and I wondered what brought you into our cafe so often for weeks, it all makes sense now.” 

Realization dawned on him, and he leaned across the counter, Lily raising an eyebrow at his blurted “WaitRemusmentionedme?” He cursed the boy’s ability to completely destroy his composure, leaning back and trying for a casual tone as he coughed, clearing his throat. “I’m just, ah, Remus mentioned me then?” It was evident from the way Lily’s eyes danced with laughter that he had failed the casual tone. “N-not that it matters or anything,” he added, trying to sound smooth despite the fact that his insides were dancing. 

Lily smirked, glancing behind the counter. “Go sit down, I'll take a break and we can chat.”

“I'm over there with James. That's not a problem is it?” Sirius grinned inwardly at the light blush that crept into Lily’s freckled cheeks. 

“ _Ahem-_ no, not at all.” She smiled as she walked into the back to prepare the drinks. 

Sirius shook his head to himself and made his way to where James was sitting, slumping down in one of the four chairs.

“Is he working?” James asked, sitting up and tucking his phone into his pocket again as he glanced over at the counter.

“I don't think so, I didn't see him. Lily’s coming soon, you should fix your hair-”

“What's wrong with my hair?” James yelped, his hands shooting up to run through his hair as Sirius smirked.

“It's all over the place, Jimmy.” 

As James fumbled for his phone camera and began to critically examine his hair, Sirius smirked at Lily, who was emerging from behind the counter carrying their tray, her hair now let out and brushed back and a light gloss now shining on her lips.  
\---

“You didn't!” Lily grinned as James nodded earnestly, and Sirius smirked when James flushed at Lily’s nudge to his shoulder as she laughed. “You're both ridiculous,” she said fondly, and Sirius tore his gaze from the counter to smirk wickedly at James before leaning conspiratorially toward Lily.

“And you should’ve seen him admiring the _art_ he’d so graciously modelled for for weeks to come, Lily, I swear, I’d called him self-absorbed before, but-”

“Oi!” James’ glare was spared a brief wink by Sirius before he went on.

“And of course it was a wonderful venture into what could’ve been an illustrious art career painting the finer specimens of this world, but I decided that I didn’t want to become too infamous or attached to one art style, you know? Don’t like to be tied down-”

“That’s a shame.” A low, deliberate voice murmured directly into his ear, warm breath wafting onto his neck. “Kinkier that way.”

Sirius felt his face burn, his heart suddenly thundering, and he almost fell from his chair at the speed he whirled around. Remus was standing directly behind him, his hands in his pockets and a serene, innocent expression on his face as he nodded at Lily and smiled. Sirius’ hands twisted together in his lap as he spun back to face the table, catching a wicked grin spreading across James’ face. Before he could say anything, James was already leaning toward Remus with a hand outstretched. 

“I can honestly say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Remus. Join us, _please._ ” Remus’ smirk widened into a smile as he shook James’ hand and glanced disinterestedly at the empty chair beside Sirius, his voice light and casual as he spoke.

“Thanks, I’ve got a seat saved.

Sirius felt a flare of disappointment at the thought of Remus joining another table after he’d finally, finally found him again, and he turned to face him just to find Remus reaching out for the back of Sirius’ chair. He froze, confused, as Remus pulled Sirius’ chair back slightly, then felt his entire face blaze as Remus, without further ado, turned and dropped onto his lap, leaning against the wall to Sirius’ left and throwing a casual arm onto the back of Sirius’ chair as if he’d belonged there all along. Sirius was vaguely aware of James roaring with laughter, dimly heard Lily giggling and berating Remus, but the loudest was the cacophony of his own heartbeat slamming in his throat, his blood rushing through his ears and the perfect weight and warmth of Remus on his lap, and his arm lightly brushing the back of his shoulders. There was a jumble of thoughts racing through his head, each more foolish than the other, but Remus beat him to it as he straightened his glasses - _his stupid, absolutely adorable hipster glasses_ \- and, reaching for Sirius’ mug to take a long, contented sip before asking lightly, “So, dibs on tying you down then?” 

Sirius didn’t know what to do with his arms as he stretched them over Remus to rest on the table, definitely not cringing as his left hand brushed Remus’ - _firm, how is he firm_ \- chest and keeping his face neutral as he took a long sip, steeling himself. Then he reached into his pocket with one hand, the other reaching for the hand Remus had lying on the table beside his and turning it upwards, in one smooth motion dropping a coin into it. Remus had barely had time to raise a slender eyebrow before Sirius smirked, dropping a forearm to rest on Remus’ lap for a moment as he quietly challenged, “You seem to really be keen on getting a pound out of me, best we can do in present company.”

Remus’ eyes widened, and Sirius smirked and glanced away, taking a sip of his coffee and trying not to laugh. He could do this, he thought with firm resolve. He couldn’t think about the fact that Remus had planted himself on Sirius’ lap and was now sitting with his arm firmly on his back, lounging on him, smirk still in place and eyes shining, dimples present and eyes gleaming, but he could handle this. He’d waited all these years - weeks, days, same difference - and this evening would be his. James had a look of incredulous hilarity on his face, and Lily was muffling her laughter behind her hand, leaning against James slightly, and Sirius leaned back against Remus’ arm. His night.

\---

The conversation between them was comfortable and flowed easily, and as the evening steadily swept by, Sirius found himself enraptured by the way Remus’ eyes brightened when he laughed, the subtle way he leaned forward when he was responding to something, and the way he seemed to listen so intently, never missing a detail. As James nudged Lily again and asked Remus a question about his own studies, Sirius tried to watch Remus subtly through the corner of his eye, still under the guise of watching James, as Remus was, by way of sitting in his lap, too close to discretely stare at. He caught Lily smirking at him a few times, but ignored her. He knew he’d be in for double ribbing from her and James later, but for now, he was fine right where he was. Remus’ hand was lying beside his on the table, his fingers turning the coin over and over, slipping through each of his fingers and back, and Sirius found himself getting lost in the repeated motion. He wondered whether he could slide his own hand over, to slip it casually onto Remus’ without reddening or -

“Well there's an arcade a few roads down, we could head there?” Sirius tuned back into the conversation at the question, and noticed Lily and Remus were looking expectantly and James and him to decide. Sirius and James exchanged a quick nod, James’ eyebrows raising for a moment to ask whether this was alright and Sirius’ coming together to indicate that it was. Lily looked amused at their silent communication as they looked away, and James grinned at her and shrugged.

“Yeah, we’re down for that.” Sirius tried not to roll his eyes as James insisted on gallantly helping Lily into her coat, but found himself mourning the presence of Remus as the taller boy swung himself from Sirius’ lap and piled their mugs onto the tray again. Sirius stood regretfully and placed the last mug on the tray for him, careful not to let their hands brush. Remus chuckled, but before Sirius could even scowl, he was sweeping off towards the kitchen, the tray balanced on one hand and the other dropping the coin into his pocket. 

Sirius glanced around the cafe and was surprised to find the place completely empty, the lights in the other corners dimmed. When had it emptied? Hadn’t there just been several full tables around them? He shook his head, glancing at the door Remus had disappeared behind, then pulled his own jacket off the back of his chair, shrugging into it. 

“Close down all set, Remus?” Lily called out, and there was a muffled sound of assent from the back room that seemed to satisfy her. Remus emerged a moment later, shrugging into a threadbare grey coat and slipping on a navy blue beanie. He paused beside the counter, reaching beneath it and tossing a black purse to Lily. Lily grinned and stepped backwards, not raising a hand to catch it and allowing it to thump soundly against James’ head, who had been grinning brightly at her and fumbled for it as it bounced off his hair and tumbled toward the ground. Their hands closed on the leather strap of the purse at the same moment, and Sirius rolled his eyes as they grinned at each other. He turned to find Remus also rolling his eyes, and they exchanged a grin as Remus slung his own bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. 

The chill of the evening was sharp, and Sirius shivered and pulled the collar of his leather jacket more tightly around his neck. There were very few people in town at this hour of dusk, and the streetlamps cast a warm glow that made the streets seem welcoming, almost inviting. Their footsteps seemed to echo around the square as they paused outside the door while Remus knelt, rummaging for his keys. “You guys can go ahead, I have to lock up, I'll catch up in a minute.” Remus said absentmindedly, dropping his bag to the ground and pulling out - of course, Sirius thought with a fond grin, _book after book_ \- sifting for the keys. 

Lily shivered on the sidewalk in front of them, and James glanced at her uncertainly before meeting Sirius’ gaze questioningly and raising an eyebrow. Sirius shot a scowl at him then smoothed it into a neutral expression, catching Lily’s attention with a nod and murmuring quietly. “You guys go, I'll wait for him.” He regretted it almost immediately when their faces split into identical knowing grins. He turned away from them quickly, ignoring Lily’s carrying laugh and taunt and James’ hissed cautions about using protection, shaking his head and leaning against the wall beside where Remus was now locking the doors and pulling the metal curtains down. He had slipped on faded black fingerless gloves that were unravelling on the wrists, and his fingers were lithe and nimble as they unrolled the shutters and slid them down into the clasps that he then locked onto pegs in the ground. 

“Again with the staring.” Remus smirked without glancing up from the shade he was unrolling, and Sirius’ cheek burned at being caught as he furiously turned away. 

“You wish.” Sirius scoffed, as if the very notion that he’d been tracing Remus’ every move was absurd. Remus gave the shade one last yank and turned to him just as Sirius, squinting at James and Lily’s distantly retreating figures, asked, “Is the arcade far?”

Remus shook his head, dropping his eyes into his bag and pulling his jacket around him with a shiver. “Nah, just a quick walk.”

Sirius felt his heart leap as they set off walking side-by-side on the narrow sidewalk, and he cast wildly for something to fill the silence. “Glad the cafe isn't the only social place in this podunk town. Worried a small town like this, there wouldn’t be anything fun to do here, I was-”

But Sirius’ word were cut off as, out of nowhere, a hand in a black, fingerless glove was on his chest, pushing him up against the rough wall. “R-Rem-” Sirius gasped as Remus’ chest pressed against his, and Remus’ lips were on his ear, a hand still between their chests and Remus’ other hand dropping to rest on his waist. 

“Didn't I say the only fun thing to do around here is me?” Remus breathed into Sirius’ ear, his low voice sending shivers to skitter up Sirius’ spine. Sirius lifted an arm and wrapped it around Remus’ waist to pull him flush against Sirius on the wall, then tilted his head back until he could see Remus’ face, could see his eyes, blown pupils, could see every freckle of the constellations that bridged Remus’ nose

“A lot of big talk and no action.” Sirius whispered very matter-of-factly. 

A lewd smirk darted across Remus’ face, and Sirius answered it with his own indecent grin. Then, tightening his grip on Remus’ waist, Sirius exhaled and leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading, we love all of you!! You can find us on tumblr as [ croatoanmary ](http://croatoanmary.tumblr.com/) and [ trippywolfstar](http://trippywolfstar.tumblr.com/) if you have any writing prompts or just wanna chat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading, we love all of you. You can find us on tumblr as [ croatoanmary ](http://croatoanmary.tumblr.com/) and [ blowpipesbites](http://blowpipesbites.tumblr.com/), we welcome writing prompts!


End file.
